


【朱白】沉醉（六）

by LofterKaterina



Category: RPS, 镇魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LofterKaterina/pseuds/LofterKaterina





	【朱白】沉醉（六）

电视剧里喝多了的人容易吐，白宇虽然没有，但是朱一龙还是怕他会不舒服，所以并没有回院子里，而是待在了白宇隔壁的次卧里。  
晚上房子里本就寂静一片，如果隔壁房间有个什么响动，朱一龙在这里也是听得见的。  
其实如果可以，朱一龙是想陪在他身边的，可他又怕白宇不想见到他，醒来看见他会不高兴，所以只能退而求其次了。  
朱一龙是不需要睡眠的，他又不像大斌子那样，没事儿就靠打瞌睡来消磨时间，这也就让他的夜晚显得格外漫长。  
过去有大斌子陪在身边，每天每夜的听那人唠唠叨叨，扯东扯西，虽然吵了些，但也绝对不会让他无聊。  
自从跟着白宇回家，朱一龙才发现，原来夜晚可以这么安静，这么漫长。  
尤其是在心里惦记白宇的时候。  
他在次卧里坐一会儿，躺一会儿，看看杂志，发发呆，来来回回折腾了许久，可一看时间才发现，居然只过去了短短两个小时。  
朱一龙抱着蜷起的双膝坐在窗边的地板上，就那么微仰着头看着窗外的夜空发愣。  
人越是心烦，越会觉得时间难捱。  
静谧的环境几乎让他怀疑自己的听力有什么问题，最后他实在坐不住了，撑着身子起身，想要出门去原来那个地方看看大斌子。  
可就在他刚刚走出次卧门的时候，却听见隔壁房间传来了一声音量极轻的轻哼。  
那声音模糊的很，而且音量特别小，甚至让他怀疑是不是自己的错觉。  
怕是白宇有什么不舒服的地方，他也就没多想，直接来到房门前，推开了虚掩着的门……  
之前给白宇洗了澡换完睡袍以后，朱一龙怕灯光太亮了影响白宇的睡眠，就把主卧里的大灯给关了。  
不过他又怕白宇半夜起夜迷迷糊糊的摔着，就给他留了床头的一盏小灯。  
而此时，在床头那盏橘黄色小灯的映照下，白宇正微仰着颈子急促的低喘着，薄被下的身子似乎正在拧动着，整个人都在发颤，间或还会发出一声痛苦的闷哼。  
朱一龙吓了一跳，心想这人是不是哪里不舒服，当下也顾不得白宇想不想看见他这一茬了，连忙快步走了过去。  
“白宇，你怎么了？”  
正紧闭着双眼的白宇被身边突然出现的朱一龙吓了一跳，他整个人猛地一震，瞬间就绷紧了薄被下汗湿的身子，“你…”  
朱一龙看他本是潮红的脸色瞬间变得青白，心下更是担心，吓得他连忙坐在床沿，抓着白宇的双肩就要扶他起来。  
“你的脸色好差，到底是哪里不舒服？”  
随着朱一龙的靠近，他身上的清新青草香和那股石楠花独有的气息也拂在了白宇鼻间。  
白宇哆嗦着一拧肩，摆脱了朱一龙抓着他双肩的手，随即整个人都僵直在那里，微瞪着双目傻愣愣的和朱一龙对视。  
“大半夜的…你跑我房间…嗯…干什么…出…嗯…出去！”  
朱一龙因为他躲闪的动作和带着怒气的音调而敛了敛眉眼，心想白宇果然还在排斥他，语气里竟然不自觉的带上了一抹委屈。  
“你…你喝醉了…我怕你不舒服…”  
朱一龙垂着眸子，模样看着可怜巴巴的，弄得白宇一时之间都不知道该怎么面对他。  
人生这29年，白宇从没对谁动过心，谁成想第一次心动居然是对着一棵成精了的石楠树。  
不止如此，他还对这棵树有了不该有的念头。  
因为自从见到朱一龙的裸体以后，他的脑子里就印下了那副画面，除了朱一龙以外，任何东西都不能再勾起白宇的性趣了。  
什么小黄文，什么小黄片儿，通通都不管用，无论gv里的两个男人长得多么养眼，做得多么火热，叫的多么骚浪，他的身体就是一点反应都没有。  
但只要想一想朱一龙的那身腱子肉，抱过他的那双坚实手臂，被他触碰过的胯下那物件儿，还有朱一龙那副磁性嗓音，白宇的性器就能立马有反应。  
自己是个弯的，又是个轻度性瘾者，光是这两件事就已经够让白宇崩溃的了，如今又喜欢上了个树精，还只能对这个树精起反应，这都是什么操蛋的事儿？  
白宇满心里都是慌乱和无措，不敢面对朱一龙，又不舍得不要他，所以才会一直有意的躲着他，故意早出晚归，故意对他视而不见。  
谁成想人就是贱皮子，越是不亲近，反而越是想这家伙想得厉害。  
想他想到…喝醉了以后梦里都是他…还梦到他给自己洗澡穿衣服…  
就在刚才，迷迷糊糊醒来的白宇满脑子都是梦里搂着他给他洗澡的朱一龙，那人温热的手抚过他的全身，撩拨的他全身酥软欲望高涨。  
因为最近一直在拍戏，白宇也一直在禁欲，长时间没有得到疏解的身子本就空虚的厉害，又做了那种春梦，搁谁谁能受得了？  
所以酒精上脑的白宇才会翻出已经许久没用过的按摩棒，一边玩弄自己，一边想象着正在操弄他的是朱一龙，以此来满足性欲。  
没想到这一切却被朱一龙看见个正着…  
那玩意儿现在还在他的身子里鼓捣着呢，可朱一龙就在这里，他怕被发现，不敢伸手关掉，只能僵直着身子让自己尽力去忽视身下传来的快感，还要在面上装的跟没事儿人似的。  
按摩棒嗡嗡震动着的声音本就不小，就算白宇整个身子都窝在被子下，可夜里这么静，还是让朱一龙听见了声音。  
朱一龙对这个完全是未知的，他蹙了蹙眉，目光疑惑的看向盖在白宇身上的被子，“我怎么听见有什么声音呢？你手机是不是在震动？”  
白宇见他发现了，吓得身子绷得更紧了，这要是被朱一龙知道自己在想象着他自慰，白宇就彻底没脸见人了。  
可惜万事总是事与愿违，白宇因为紧张而紧缩的后穴不禁让按摩棒的顶弄更深了两分，害得他忍不住露出了一声低吟。  
“你…你到底哪里疼啊，你告诉我！”  
疼你妹啊！老子屁股痒痒，你能操我一顿帮我止痒还是怎么的？朱一龙你这个祸害，你快出去比什么都强！  
白宇眸子一红，当下一心只想揍死朱一龙。  
朱一龙可不知道此时白宇的脑子里都在想什么，更不知道薄被下的白宇正大张着双腿被电动按摩棒操弄，他只担心这人是不是哪里不舒服，又闹脾气不肯跟他讲，就这么干忍着。  
“白宇，你别跟我闹脾气好吗？我是真的担心你！你看你疼得，出了这么多汗！”  
说话间，朱一龙又朝着白宇凑近了些，满脸疼惜的给白宇擦了擦额角的湿汗。  
这人怎么这么轴啊？  
白宇骂了声“操”，横眉怒眼的对着他嚷嚷，“你…嗯…你给我滚…我唔…不用你管…”  
他现在只想让朱一龙赶快离开，为此不惜恶语相向，喜欢的人近在咫尺，还不断来碰他撩拨他，那人身上的气息那么浓郁，让白宇全身都敏感的不成样子。  
无奈的是，这个时候身体最敏感的地方还一直在被顶弄着，后穴传来的快感一波接一波，让他的话说的磕磕绊绊，不仅没有任何的威慑力，反而还在其中夹杂着掩饰不住的轻吟。  
“我不走！你这哪是没事儿的样子？”  
朱一龙执拗的不肯离开，忍不住伸手捧住了白宇汗湿的双颊，“哪里不舒服你告诉我好不好？让我帮你，我不想你受罪，白宇！”  
朱一龙温热的掌心紧贴着白宇的脸颊，白宇却觉得这人的手心仿佛带着电流，撩拨的他整个人都直发酥发软。  
再这么下去，白宇真怕自己会控制不住把朱一龙按在那儿，用屁股强奸了他。  
他被气得牙根子疼，咬牙切齿的低喊道，“你他妈！你是不是老天爷派来弄死我的？”  
“我…”朱一龙悻悻的收回手，好看的脸上满是失落，他从没想过白宇会厌烦他至此，“对不起，我走就是了。”  
白宇怀疑朱一龙根本就是生错了品种，他特么就应该是棵榆树，不然怎么会是这么个榆木脑袋？  
看着这个丧家犬似的耷拉着脑袋起身欲走的家伙，白宇满心里都是被吃定了的无力感，“你…你给我站那儿！”  
朱一龙微微抿着唇，低垂着眸子神色蔫蔫的看着他，“还有什么事吗？”  
“我…”白宇有些难耐的舔了舔唇，将本就红润的唇瓣染上了一层水光，“你真的…愿意帮我…”  
朱一龙闻言，立刻认真的连连点头。  
“你…”白宇轻吸了几口气，黑亮的眸子眨了又眨，似乎是在心里犹豫着什么，最后他狠狠的闭了闭眼，低声说道。  
“你…嗯…坐回来…把眼睛闭上…无论我接下来…对你做什么…你都不许睁开…”  
“好！”朱一龙虽然不明白白宇为什么要提这种要求，但却毫不犹豫的就照做了。  
真是傻子，哪有答应的这么痛快的？  
白宇嗔怒的瞪了那人一眼，可惜那人看不见。  
他在被窝里摸索着来到自己的双腿间，关了按摩棒的开关后，一点一点的把那已经湿淋淋的玩意儿抽了出来，即便已经尽力压制住了呻吟，过程中还是免不得呼吸粗重了一番。  
白宇把按摩棒塞到了枕头底下，一边起身脱下了身上本就半遮半掩的睡袍，一边紧盯着朱一龙瞧，“不许睁开眼睛！”  
朱一龙十分听话的点点头，微微侧过身子面向白宇的方向，“可是…你要做什么？”  
他并没有得来回应，反而感觉身边的床垫震动了一阵，似乎是白宇下了床，紧接着他的双眼就被什么东西给蒙住了。  
白宇用睡袍的带子在朱一龙的眼前缠了两圈，这才在他的脑后打了个蝴蝶结，他后退了一些，“睁开眼睛吧，能看见吗？”  
朱一龙有些迟疑的睁开双眼，眼前被遮的严严实实，除了微弱的光亮以外什么都瞧不见，他摇了摇头，“我看不见，这是在做什么？”  
白宇舔了舔唇，扶着朱一龙的双肩跨坐在了他的腿上，朱一龙吓了一跳，第一反应是搂住他，以防他摔着，可这一搂不要紧，他居然发现白宇的背是裸着的。  
明明刚才还穿着睡袍呢，就这么一会儿功夫怎么就给脱了，难不成白宇是要…  
朱一龙的脸色渐渐泛起了红，白宇又是蒙住他的眼睛又是坐在他身上的，不会真的是他想象的那样吧？  
白宇可不知道他眼前这人已经通过网络知道了不少东西，还以为朱一龙是个不识情欲不懂人事的傻子，他自顾自的搂紧了朱一龙的脖子，凑近去亲吻那人的嘴角。  
“你刚才亲口说的，你愿意帮我，那…是不是我让你做什么，你都愿意？”  
朱一龙被他捏着下巴亲吻，整个人都已经傻了，不自觉的就收紧了一些搂抱着白宇的双臂，“白宇…你…”  
“嘘…”白宇点了点他的唇，而后微眯着眸子吻住了他，灵巧的舌顶开男人的牙关，找到对方的舌后便是一阵热烈缠绵的吮吻。  
朱一龙哪里经历过这些，霎时间就被白宇撩拨的起了反应，就在这时，白宇将纤长微凉的指头沿着休闲裤的边沿探进了朱一龙的胯间。  
因为热吻而半勃起的性器被修长的手指轻轻圈住，而后便被极近暧昧的上下撸动了一个来回，陌生而舒爽的快感让朱一龙脊椎一麻，下意识的挺腰向上顶了顶。  
“唔…别急…”白宇在朱一龙的唇瓣上轻咬了一口，而后又用舌尖在那一小块儿齿痕上轻轻舔过，话音里隐隐带着笑意，哄孩子一般低低的呢喃，“都是你的…”  
说话间，白宇又不轻不重的套弄了几下，没想到仅仅是这样，朱一龙的性器就已经硬的不成样子了。  
“这么快…”白宇惊讶的感叹了一声，抓着朱一龙的肩向后推，将那人压在了床面上，而后调整姿势伏趴在朱一龙胯间，对着那人颤巍巍挺立着的性器亲了一口。  
朱一龙自然感觉到了，他整个人猛地一震，脑子里想象着白宇跪趴在他的双腿间亲吻他性器的模样，只觉得血脉喷张，性器忍不住又硬了两分，顶端挂上了几滴透明的液体。  
“你怎么…”怎么还在变大…  
白宇对着眼前粗壮的家伙咽了口口水，突然有点想要临阵脱逃的念头。  
朱一龙的东西这么大，居然比他平时用的最大号的按摩棒还粗了两分，会不会弄伤他？  
他伸手摸了摸自己仍旧湿漉漉的穴口，心想幸好刚才自己用按摩棒插过一会儿，不然就朱一龙这个尺寸，要是直接进来的话还不得要了他的命？  
朱一龙紧张的绷紧了身子，挺立在空气中的性器也跟着抖了抖，目不能视本就会让人觉得不安，偏偏白宇还对他做出这种事来。  
他伸手摸索着触到了白宇光滑赤裸着的双膝，忍不住用手指握了握那人圆润的膝头，可是当下有个很严重的问题需要让白宇知道。  
它们石楠树也是有发情期的，它们的发情期就是它们的花期，只不过它们的发情期是独自度过的，而石楠花便是由他们分泌出的精液生出来的，所以才会有那种味道。  
眼下正是朱一龙的发情期，而且还是花开最盛情欲最高涨的时候，这个时候做爱绝对不是明智的选择，他怕自己会忍不住伤着白宇。  
“白宇…等等…你…我们…”  
“别吵！不许说话！”白宇在朱一龙紧实的胸膛上掐了一把，剧痛成功让朱一龙闭了嘴。  
而后白宇红着脸挪着身子跨坐在了朱一龙胯间，用双膝支撑着身子，伸手到身下给自己做扩张。  
三根纤长的指头并拢探进仍旧湿滑的后穴里，来来回回的抽插操弄，鼓胀感和快感弄得他双腿直打哆嗦，只好一手撑在朱一龙紧实的胸膛上，这才让自己没有腿软的直接瘫软下去。  
双眼不能视物，反而让听力敏锐了不少。  
朱一龙听见隐隐传来的淫靡水渍声和白宇难耐的低喘，不禁歪了歪头，“白宇…你先等等…我…”  
“你闭嘴…别叫了…等…唔…等一下…”  
白宇还以为他是不耐烦了，哼哼着应了一声，手下扩张的动作不禁用力了两分，他咬着下唇仰着头，被情欲弄得全身都是薄汗，“朱一龙…脱裤子…快点儿…”  
朱一龙从没有哪一刻像现在这般激动，白宇用近乎呻吟的调子来唤他的名字，那粘腻的音调撩得他性器硬的发疼。  
即便被白宇按着胸膛，依然不能妨碍朱一龙撑着腰褪下裤子，他大着胆子摸上白宇的双腿，手下的光裸肌肤绷得紧紧的，因为满是湿汗而摸起来十分的滑，还一直在微微发着抖。  
“咕啾咕啾”的淫靡水渍声不时传来，而白宇的双腿也抖得越发厉害，朱一龙狠狠的咽了口口水，他…好像隐隐猜到白宇正在做什么了…  
事情发展到现在这个匪夷所思的程度，朱一龙也反应了过来，只怕刚才白宇那个样子不是哪里不舒服，他是正躲在被子里…自慰…  
其实朱一龙是知道同性间要如何做爱的。  
怪就怪他求知欲太强了。  
之前上网查看他为什么会对白宇心跳加速心烦意乱，知道了自己喜欢上了他，而后知道了他们同性之间也可以产生感情，后来又被弹出来的一个网页给勾搭的点了进去，也就是在那时候，朱一龙看到了许多不该看的东西。  
没错，他点进了一个男同色情文的网页…  
这一看彻底一发不可收拾了，朱一龙把所有色情文里被操弄的人都代入了白宇的脸，而他自己，自然是那个操弄白宇的人。  
色情文总是把性爱描绘的详细而又充满肉欲，各种淫词艳语都往上招呼，看得多了，朱一龙也就都明白了那些词的意思。  
他忍不住想，如果有一天他也能那么对待白宇就好了，可白宇一直冷着他，他还以为这辈子都不会有希望了。  
没想到这希望实现的这么快，还这么刺激，居然是白宇主动，他居然在自己做扩张。  
想到这里，他忍不住收紧了些握着白宇双腿的手，又摸索着往白宇的腿根一路揉弄过去，什么发情期不发情期的，是白宇先来撩拨他的，都这样了还不上那不是傻子吗？  
“诶？”白宇本来就已经难受的不行了，突然被朱一龙摸到腿根处敏感的嫩肉，弄得他整个人都狠狠的抖了一下。  
手指不比按摩棒，只能起到个扩张的作用。  
因为手指长度有限，根本就进不到深处，偏偏白宇最骚痒难耐的地方在穴心里，只有被插进去狠狠操弄才能让他得到满足。  
他有些难耐的抽出手指，湿淋淋的指头就那么触上了朱一龙紧实的小腹，在那里留下一片光亮的水痕。  
“你…你别动…”白宇拂开朱一龙还在他腿间揉捏的大手，一边握着这人挺立的性器上下套弄，一边沉着腰用自己湿漉漉的穴口往上坐。  
硕大的前端撑开穴口的褶皱，随着白宇身体的重力直接挤了进去，比按摩棒更加粗壮的形状把白宇已经扩张好的后穴又撑开了一些。  
“哈啊…你…你也太大了…”  
白宇身子一颤，哆嗦着双腿僵在那里，愣是不敢再往下坐，他深知自己的后穴越往里越是窄小，如今光是进了个头就把他胀成这样，要真是被这玩意儿整个操进去了，还不直接要了他的老命？  
但他忘了一件事，他不动不代表朱一龙也能老老实实的躺着不动。  
从未经过人事的朱一龙本就冲动敏感，再加上正在发情期，容易情欲上脑，又被喜欢着的白宇这么撩拨，还被白宇夸他性器生的大，他怎么可能无动于衷？  
就在白宇还在那儿撑着身子犹豫的时候，朱一龙突然拿开他握着自己性器的手，把着他的细腰用力往下一按，同时挺腰往上一顶，直接整个操了进去。  
“啊！”白宇被他这一系列动作弄了个措手不及，直接被粗壮的性器顶进了身体深处，他身子一软，就那么伏趴在了朱一龙胸膛上，后穴里传来的胀痛几乎让他就这么晕死过去。  
“你好紧…”紧致又火热的穴肉死死的包裹着朱一龙的性器，还仿若会呼吸一般一下一下的紧缩着，夹的朱一龙舒爽的吸了口气。  
“别…别说…”白宇羞得满脸通红，捂着脸趴在朱一龙胸口，声音弱的仿若虫鸣。  
朱一龙搂着白宇的后颈在他头顶吻了吻，而后抚过他光裸的背，摸索着握住了白宇紧实有弹性的臀肉，情不自禁的用指头在上面捏了捏。  
“别捏…变态啊你…”白宇哼唧了一声，拧着臀不想让他碰，哪有一个大男人被捏屁股的？  
和喜欢的人融为一体的满足感和下身传来的快感双重袭来，根本就让朱一龙把持不住，可他知道应该让白宇有个适应的时间，不然容易伤着他，所以才一直忍着没有立刻动作。  
偏偏白宇不领情，居然不知死活的在他身上扭来扭去，惹得他本就难耐的情欲更是高涨，朱一龙也就不再忍耐，而是不管不顾的挺腰在他身子里冲撞起来。  
“唔…慢…啊…太快了…朱一龙…轻…”  
埋在后穴里的粗长性器突然开始抽插顶弄，而且完全是横冲直撞全无章法，还没来得及适应的白宇只觉得胀痛多于快感。  
更何况他伏趴着的姿势本就让朱一龙的性器抵到了穴肉最深处，在这种姿势下被操弄，每一下都会撞到他的穴心，让他又是痛又是痒。  
白宇的呻吟里都带了哭腔，双腿一阵阵的发着颤，“轻点儿…朱…朱一龙…你弄疼我了…”  
他下意识的撑着被撞得不断耸动的身子想要逃，朱一龙察觉到他的意图，搂着他的背翻身将他压在身下，而后突然跪坐了起来。  
白宇有种劫后余生的庆幸，他死鱼一般瘫在床上喘粗气，修长的双腿大开，可还不等他缓过神儿来，就见朱一龙一把扯下了眼前系着的带子，又朝他压了过来。  
“别…你先让我缓缓…”白宇哼唧着去推朱一龙的胸膛，当下真的死的心都有了。  
他的穴口还在疼着，内里的嫩肉更是火辣辣的胀痛，要是再被那么狠操下去，只怕未来几天都别指望能下床了。  
可是朱一龙压根不给他歇口气的机会，看着白宇泛着潮红的莹白身子，他的脑子里只剩下想要完全占有他的兽欲。  
朱一龙用双手把白宇的双腿掰的大开，对着他艳红湿濡的穴口就挺了进去，而后一秒适应的机会都不给他，直接把着他的腿根前后抽插起来，顶弄的动作又快又狠，让他根本挣脱不得，只能被动的承受操弄。  
“太大了…啊你…混蛋…死妖精…你…嗯…你他妈…”  
白宇倒吸了一口凉气，纤瘦的身子软成一摊，除了无力的随着朱一龙的顶弄在床面上耸动，根本就提不起一丝反抗的力气来，无奈之下只能对着朱一龙骂脏话。  
王八蛋！死处男！是想要操死他吗？  
白宇不适地用膝盖顶着朱一龙的腰，可惜根本毫无作用，他知道，这是因为朱一龙初识情欲，所以不知节制，自控力也差，想让他停下来估计是不大可能的了。  
要想让自己好过一点儿，他只能换别的法子。  
无奈之下，他只能费力抬起双腿往朱一龙腰上揽，再使力将小腿搭在朱一龙的肩上，勾着男人的脖子把他往自己这里拽。  
“太快了…要坏的…慢点…啊…朱一龙…你轻一点对我…我…我喜欢你…”  
最后几个字几乎是被白宇喊出来的，正在奋力操干的朱一龙闻言一愣，腰间的动作也停了下来，他俯身凑近，微眯着桃花眼看着白宇。  
“你…你刚才说什么？”  
白宇松了口气，抬起双臂圈住男人的脖颈，将朱一龙拉近后，将自己红润的唇送了上去，先是在男人的唇间撩拨似的轻舔，而后对着朱一龙的薄唇用力亲了一口。  
“我说…我喜欢你…还有，你弄疼我了。”  
朱一龙愣怔的看了他几秒，这才反应过来自己刚才情欲上头都做了些什么，顿时又成了往日里的那个薄脸皮模样，红透了整张脸。  
“对…对不起…我…”他有些无措的收回把在白宇腿间的手，而后眨巴着桃花眼直起了身子，“要不我…我这就退出去…”  
“别！”  
白宇急忙叫住他，操都操了，退出去是什么道理？把动了情的他扔在这儿不管了吗？  
他用小腿去蹭朱一龙的侧腰，红着脸小声说道，“我们继续做…你…你只要别那么猛就好…你刚才…太厉害了…都要弄死我了…”  
这下朱一龙连耳朵尖儿都红了。  
他喏喏的应了一声，抬起白宇纤细的小腿，侧过脸近乎虔诚的吻了下他的脚踝。  
“刚才对不起…我会轻点的…”  
他说完，俯下身爱怜的吻了吻白宇的鼻间，用手托着白宇紧实的臀肉，试探着缓缓抽送性器，温柔的恨不得一分钟才抽送一个来回。  
“这样可以吗？嗯？还会不会疼？”  
这特么…  
白宇捂了捂脸，“也不用慢成这样…”  
“那…那要怎么…”朱一龙咬着下唇看着他，眸子里隐隐带着委屈，白宇的要求好多，他都不知道该怎么办才好了。  
白宇彻底败下阵来，如果要让他手把手教朱一龙怎么操自己，那估计他们要折腾一晚上。  
“你就…就按照你的想法来吧…如果有不舒服的…我再告诉你…”  
白宇都这么说了，朱一龙只好遵循真实的想法，快速抽送了起来。  
他的性器粗长，把白宇窄小后穴周围的褶皱全都给撑平了，囊袋随着抽插的动作啪啪啪地撞上白宇白嫩的屁股，使得屁股上都被打得泛起了红。  
两个人的交欢渐入佳境，白宇被他操的内壁酥酥麻麻的爽快，忍不住搂住他的脖颈热情的献起了吻。  
两人唇舌交缠呼吸交融，白宇敏感的身子尝到了甜头，不禁分泌出了不少肠液，被朱一龙抽插的动作带进又带出的，弄得两人身下的结合处尽是淫靡的水渍声。  
疼痛感尽数褪去后，禁欲许久的身子便开始不满于温柔的性爱，恋恋不舍的分开了缠绵的唇舌，白宇低喘着小声呢喃。  
“嗯…再快点儿…好棒…还要…更…多”  
“还要再快？”朱一龙愣了一瞬，看白宇眼眶湿红，眉眼间满是春情，知道他这是舒服的，也就当下心加快了速度，毕竟他也在克制着，怕自己再伤了白宇。  
粗大的性器放肆的在白宇已经被操弄的艳红的后穴里不断出入着，白宇被操开了以后就丢开了那份矜持和羞涩，他不断仰着头吟叫，毫不吝啬的表达着自己的感受。  
尤其在朱一性器的顶端碾过他前列腺的时候，更是爽得他止不住的身子发颤发抖，每当他的前列腺被碾压一次，他身前的性器就要兴奋的颤一颤，渗出的精液蹭在朱一龙的上衣上，留下一片湿痕。  
“啊…好爽…你好棒…唔…我要…要射了…用力干我…朱一龙…再用力…”  
射精感越来越强烈，白宇揪着朱一龙背上的衣料，绷紧了身子仰着头浪叫，纤细好看的颈子死死的扬着。  
最后爆发出来的时候，白宇整个人猛地一阵痉挛，连带着后穴一起紧紧收缩，把朱一龙爽得眉头一皱，强忍着射精的欲望才没有被他夹的直接射了，只能停下来感受着那穴道的收缩。射精后的白宇眼神涣散全身瘫软，朱一龙探着身子吻了吻他带着湿意的眼角，而后掰着白宇紧实的臀肉奋力挺动着腰身，埋在白宇后穴里的性器在还处于高潮中的穴道里快速冲刺。  
白宇瘫软着身子任他施为，小动物一般不断发出哼哼唧唧的低吟。  
眼看见朱一龙额角的汗顺着耳鬓和脸颊滴落在他的唇边，几乎不假思索的就伸出舌尖，将那滴咸湿汗液舔进了嘴里。  
“妖精！”朱一龙被他的动作激的红了眼，掐着他的腰两侧，下身的动作加快起来，床垫被两个人的动作晃动得“咯吱”直响。  
“嗯…朱一龙…那里…嗯…还要…”  
刚刚高潮的身子还敏感的厉害，偏偏朱一龙还逮着他的敏感点死命的操，白宇的身子被他一顶一顶地向上耸动，到最后嗓子都喊哑了，只剩下低声哼叫的份儿。  
抽插到最后关头，朱一龙突然将性器整根抽出，随即猛地操进了那湿润的穴口，一插到底，将温热的精液尽数灌了进去。  
“啊！好深！”白宇被他这最后一下操的脊背一麻，身子又是一阵剧烈的颤动。  
随后他满足地闭上眼，任凭朱一龙将一股股的精液射在他穴里深处，就这么昏睡了过去……  
几乎被脸上的汗液迷了眼的朱一龙脱力一般瘫在白宇身上，却还不忘宝贝的搂紧了怀里的身子。  
等到急喘平复了一些，他蹭着白宇的脸颊窝在白宇颈间，一字一句的沉声说道。  
“白宇…从今以后…你就是我的了…”


End file.
